Wishing on a Falling Star
by Lucid-Smile
Summary: Meroko? Merokochan? Michan runs and finds her self in a park. She see a full moon and a shooting star and wishes. She turns and look who is behide her and gold and blue eyes clashed. Takuto.. Hi do i no you?
1. Listen to your heart

**Hey everybody this is first Full Moon fic! I got this idea from ms Star(under score)up(under score)high on xanga and no one will ever see the music video if no one knoes about it if****it's not on a fic so people who want to see this video. inform me and i'll give you the link threw email! THis is a bit different. this chapter is based slightly ont he video so yeah. NOT COPYRIGHT!

* * *

**

A girl with waist lenght black-brown hair and golden almonds eyes looked at a photobook. She wore a white night glown, not clears but looks good enough for going out. Her hair was down and naturallyed curled in the ends. She had on a apir of white socks. She sat in her room crying as she looked at the photos. There was her six years ago with two old looking people. 

One of them was a 16 yr old girl with a pink top hat with a pair of large, white and pink rabbit ears. Her waist lenght cotton candy pink hair was down and she pink tube top with firlls that ran on both of the edges of the top. It stoped three inches above her belly button and a lavender mini skirt with a frilled thick black belt on. She had on a pair of pink ankle boots. She had two pairs of small white wings and a mini black belt choker.

THe other one was a 16 yr old boy with grayish black hair and almond eyes. He wore a white skull cap with two cat ears on. He had a blue back pack with a pair of wings like the rabbit girl's. He had on jeans with a black belt and a white jacket shirt with short blue sleeves. He had on black shoes.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

The girl or Mitsuki looked at many photos of them hanging out. She looked the girl.  
"Meroko-chan.." she whispered. THen painfully looking at the boy and caressed the cheek.  
"Takuto..." Her tears grew and she hugged the photoalbum harder. She started to rock back in forth whispering the name. Tears trickled down her cheeks in an amazing rate and she startred to choke. She finally lets her grio go and slids the book under her bed. She lays on her bed and buried her self in her pillow.

_  
Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

She looked up hearing her name being called. She saw a faint shimmer of pink an silver light out side her window. She gets up and walks to the window. She see a faint shimmering image of Meroko but instead of the small wings the looked like angel wings. big and vast. Meroko motion her to come. Mitsuki crawls out the window and walked cautionly over to the angel Meroko.  
"Meroko-can?" she whisphered. THe ghost figure nods and flys a feet feet away and stops. She motion Mitsuki to follow her. She starts flying ahead and Mitsukis runs after her.  
"Meroko-chan. Wait up!" she crieds at the flying figure. She chased her all the way to a near by park. Meroko to a large fountain and float up to the tip. SHe pointed at the sky.

_  
And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Mitsuki looks up and stares at what is in the sky. There was a big white moon in the sky floating and giving off rays of dancing moon light. THis moon was different. She felt it for it was a full moon. The rays of silver and white danced across the water fo the mable fountain and off of her almond gold eyes. A breeze flows around her as she looked back up at Meroko. She points back up in teh sky.

Mitsuki see a shooting star just in time. When she looked back at the fountain, Meroko was gone. Mitsuki cried a little and close dher eyes making a wish.

'I want Meroko and Takuto back. I want Takuto back with his memories. I want to be with Kira Takuto forever.' she prayed. The wind blows around her more and then a voice like Meroko's but more gentler flys threw her ears.

"Look behide you Mitsuki-chan." it said. She turned gasping.

_listen to your heart_

She saw the boy.man of her dreams. He looked at her started. Kira Takuto just stared back into Mitsuki's eyes. Almond gold clashed with almond blue. They were hypnotize in each other feeling like they were being pulled together. Finally they pulled away blushing. He coughed as she turned her head back towards him and he spoke first.

"Hi do i know you?"

_before you tell him goodbye.

* * *

_

**_Thank all who read this! The song was Listen to Your heart from Roxette! Not owned or made by moi! Chapter two is coming soon to a site near you!_**


	2. Coco Covered Memories

**Hey everybody this is my first song fic! I got this idea from ms Star(under score)up(under score)high on xanga and no one will ever no about it if it's not on a fic so people who want to see this video. inform me and i'll give you the link threw email!**

**I love to thank my first reviewer! **

**TakutoLover!

* * *

**

_"Do I know you?"_ Those painful words rung threw her head and cut threw her heart like an icicle (they hurt more because it cold and more full not sharp like knife). Her eyes went blank and her face turn white like the sheet of paper. She took a step backwords. _do I know you?_ She started to turn then she suddenly ran. She ran for her life as if it depened on it. She seem the fly threw the roads. She took sharp turns and the long way to her house. She sprited, ran, jog, raced to her house and checked if he was behided her. When she was satifed her walked into her house. She closed the door of her bed room and sighed. She slid on her door and started to cry. She sobbed and held her legs to her face. She sobbed and sobbed out her heart. 

When it was 15 mins later after she started to cry she wiped her face and walked tothe restroom. She spashed water onto her face feeling the cooliness hitting her. She walked out her her room and into the kitchen. She made her self some hot coco then she sat a chair in the living room. Then the door bell rang.

'Did Aiko forget her keys?" she thought as she walked over to the door. She slid it open and she frozed. There stood the man from 30 mins ago. Kira Takuto.

**Takuto Kira,** dark black hair with almond blue eyes. A figure to die for, he didn't look buff but he gave out a vibe that says he can pack a punch. He wore a black sweatshirt and a apir of jeans. His hair has the small ponytail with the bluehair tie. He seemed like he ran a race cuz' he looked beat and was panting and sweating.

* * *

**Takuto's PROV**

I was just strolling threw the park. I love it when the moon it out. It so calm and peace full. I closed as the breeze hit me gentally.

'Why can't it always be this way?' I thought. 'Calm and soothing. That what I want to have a life like. The theme.' I thought. I walked to the fountain. 'It very late at night so no one would see me.'  
"MEROKO-CHAN!" I heard a scream out. I jogged closure to the sound and i saw a breathtaking sight.

A girl no older the 16 was crying. The moon danced on her like a cardel. She hair was blowing every where and she glowed like an angel. She was looking at the moon and we both saw a shooting star. I saw her make a wish. She turned and saw me and our eyes was in conntact. I tried to pull away but her almond gold eyes locked on to me. When i was able to break apart i blushed. I felt my ear go red. I coughed getting her attention.

"Hi!" I said. "Do I know you?" She seemed broken with these words. though i can't think why. Then she bolted for a run. I didn't chase after her till isaw a stuff rabbit on the ground. I guessed it belonged to her. So I ran. I found her infornt of a dojo like estate. Isaw her entered it. It took me a good 30 mins arguing with myself to see if i should knock. And so I did. She opened teh door and gasped.

* * *

**Normal PROV**

"Kira-san! Um what bring you the pleasure of coming to my home?" she asked nevirouly. He justed smiled and stood a little taller.  
"Well. When you ran from the fountain at the park you drop this." he said taking a pink and white stuffed bunny from his pocket. It had cotton candy pink eyes and a dark pink ribbon around it's neck.  
"Meroko..." she gaped silently.  
"Excuse me?" Mitsuki though of a lie.  
"I mean umm...Oh! my stuff doll. I didn't know i brought it with me!" she said taking it from his grasp. "Thank you for returning it Kira-san." she bowed. "She seemed a bit tried come inside and I'll fix you some thing to drink." she smiled as he hestainly came in. He sat on one of the sofa. She walked into the living room.  
"Would you like some coffie, coco, or some water, juice?" She said listing off all the names of the drinks hse hand in the kitchen.  
"Umm. Coco is fine." he said. She bowed and walked into the kitchen. a few minute later she came out with a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Here you go Kira-san." she said placing the cup down. she sat on a different side of the couch. They sat quietly sipping coco. Takuto finally decides to break the silences.  
"So..."  
"Kouyama Mitsuki." she said filling the empty space.  
"Kouyama-san?"  
"Mitsuki ifyou please." she said putting down her drink.  
"You can call me Takuto then." He said smiling. "So what you do for a living Mitsuki-chan?"  
"I'm a lazy teenager!" She joked. Which was very, very d-r-y. "Okay okay. I'm actually woking into become a singer. Always been my forbiddendream"  
she said. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Forbidden?"  
"WellI was forbiddin. Bu now it isn't!" She said nevriouly. He eyed her suspiously.  
"WellI guess you know I'm a singer."  
"Yeah I know from many experineces. Funny thought." She said in deep thought.  
"What?"  
"Your two member of Route L. Hazuki and Aoi. There my parents and we never even met." She said lieing about the last part. His eyes widen much to Mitsuki's Surprized.  
"YOUR THEIR DAUGHTER!"She said surprized. She smiled lightly.  
"Yeah surprized, surprize, huh?" she said. He smiled at her.  
"Yep." He repiled. "Never did thought I'll meet Hazuki's and Aoi's daughter much least find her so beautiful." She fulshed/blushed hard at this comment.  
"Thanks." she muttered.  
"No really you do." he leaned forward almost five inches apart from her. "I swear I've think I've seen you before." He said getting closer to her. She started to turn tomato red. 'Omigod! some help' she sqeauled in her mine. The fornt door clicked open as a girl walked in.

She had waist lenght coal black hair with natural curls in the end. Her eyes were sparkling sapphire and her skin was ivory. She wore a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and a blue full moon and pale lavender mist below it. She was about a inch shorter then Takuto. When she saw them she smirked.

"Ooooo. What do we have here? Kira Takuto about to kiss my little Mi-ki." She taughted. Takuto bit back a glare as he went back to his seat. Mitsuki silently blushing like a over riped tomato. 'I own her big time now. Thank You Aiko!' Mitsuki thought.  
"I didn't know you lived here Ms. Cresent Moon." Takuto shot back.  
"Hey don't get all up here young man."  
"For you F.Y.I. I'm older then you, Aiko." Aiko smiled.  
"So you are. But why did it seem like your about to kiss Mitsuki?" She asked micheifly. Takuto and Mitsuki stiffed.  
"Um I a...caught something in my eye. and he was trying to get it out!" She lied triumphant think she bought it. WRONG.  
"Okay. Tak-kun why are you here?"  
"WellI came to return this stuff bunnyI found on the floor. We met at a park andI came to return it. She invited me in and we had a cup of coco." He said0.  
'Smooth very smooth.' Mitsuki mentally commented. Takuto faced Mitsuki. "How come you never told me you lived with a Angel's of the Full Moon member?" (if you don't understand then i'll explain. Anel's of the Full Moon or A.F.M. is a band. Like Route L.)  
"Slipped my mine?" she giggled.  
"Oh." Aiko smirked at Takuto.  
"So since that is setted. Do you need me to drop you off Tato-puu?" Takuto silently growled.  
"Why do you keep coming up with weirder and weirdernames for me?" he whined. Mitsuki and Aiko giggled.  
"It fun isn't, Mi-ki?" Aiko asked.  
"Yep that is very fun Kuto-chii." Mitsuki teased.  
"Well I gonna go before I became overwhelmed with insanty. Later Ai-chan, Mitsuki-chan!" He bolted out the door. Aiko looked at Mitsuki proud.  
"Did you get to talk about the Shinigami's past?"  
"No." MI-ki responed biting her lip. Aiko sighed.  
"I think fate is agaist you Mitsuki-chan." Aiko stated darkly.  
"But love will over come all." Mitsuki protested. Aiko walked up to Mitsuki and raied her hand to her cheek.  
"That wantI love about you Mitsuki. Your determination for love and justice." She walked up the forgotten bunny on the table.  
"MayIborrow it?" Mitsuki nodded. Aiko grinned and walked to her room.

* * *

Aiko's Room.

Aiko walked into her room with the stuff Rabbit. She walked to her bed and placed it down.

"Meroko. Come out she ain't here." The rabbit glowed pink then it turned into Meroko.  
"Aiko how is it been?" Meroko said waving. Aiko sighted.  
"You know the life and luxury really really suckes some things. Anyways being a magician is sooooooooooooooooooo much more fun! Anyways what ya coming for I already know the mission!" She sighed. Meroko looked at Aiko seriously.  
"Aiko-chan! I know you know the mission. Why else whould I choose one of the most no the most skilled witch here? NOt to mention half shigami and angel." Aiko sighed.  
"Yeah yeah I know. Anyways flattery will do very little to me Me-chan." Aiko said. Then added "Sorceress not witch, a sorceress."  
"Okay just watch out. Jonathan and Izumi are going to be sent to stop this. I want you to help me prevent them." Aiko saluted.  
"OKAY OH MIGHTY ANGEL!" Meroko giggled then dissapeared, leaving a rabbit souless. Aiko smiled at the little stuff rabbit.  
"I guess i could give this back to Mitsuki now." Aiko sighed laying on her blue bed. She starerd up at the ceiling and a small smile was placed on her lips. "Sometimes, your too big of a job to handed My little sister..."

* * *

**Hmmmm It seems Ms. Aiko has alot to hid fro her best friend. Continue to read WISHING ON A FALLING STAR! CHA-CHING!**


	3. Singing Audition and Saito Akira

**Hey everybody this is first Full Moon fic! I got this idea from ms Star(under score)up(under score)high on xanga and no one will ever see the music video if no one knoes about it ifit's not on a fic so people who want to see this video. inform me and i'll give you the link threw email! THis is a bit different. this chapter is based slightly ont he video so yeah. NOT COPYRIGHT!**

**I like to thank again my only reivewer TakutoLover. YOUR THE BEST!**

**This chatper is gonna have a few songs in it.

* * *

Morning**

Mitsuki had woken up and found her self sparwled all over her bed. She stood up and walked over to her closet to get out her clothes for the big day. Aiko had gotten her a audition to be the next be thing. She was almost going to scream as she walked into bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the restroom. She has her hair down in curls with a white long sleeve, shoulder cut shirt with the words 'Heart broken once and few' in gold gliter. She had a pair of jean shorts and a pair of one inch white high heels. She wore a silver necklace with a silver heart locket hanging from it. She put on eyeliner and a little bit of gold shadow and some clear gloss. She grabbed a golden shoulder bag fro mher closet and ran out the door.

Aiko was waiting downstairs and had made breakfast for the both of them.

Aiko had he hair in a half bun with two silver chopsticks with two dark blue ribbions on each stick. She wore a black sleevless shirt with a white skull on it. She wore a pair of black jeans. She wore a bit of eye liner with some blush. She had on a pair of sneakers. When they both finished and did the dishes they got into Aiko's silver convertable porshe. They drove all the way to the studio.

* * *

**Silver Music studio's.**

They saw a large two storie peach painted building that came into view. They parked their car in the parking lot at the back and walked in. There were lots of wires as they pasted by the recording room. They took alot of turns and even went up the stairs. When they reached teh room Mitsuki thought that they would have to take 20 till she saw the judges and held her pose.

"Mr. Momoyako. Here is the recommed friend I brought!" Aiko said. they judges looked studded as they saw Mitsuki. She giggled neveriously.

"You certainly look alot like Full Moon." a lady with a black suit and glasses said.

"Well some say I'm the spiting image of her Ms."

"Katio, Kanna Katio."

"Katio-san." mitsuki said bowing. Most of the judges seem already liking her but there were hear for the next biggest thing.

"Um. This is one of my favorites I writin." Mitsuki fumbled a bit. "I call it Syoanara Solitaire." (i from the ending of Chrno Crusades. a really beautiful song. I don't really have to song so it might be a little short.) She walked over to a sterio and put in a cd that she mixed.

daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari

tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta

itsumo ima sugu ni aitai

The backround of the song started to pick up as a few backround voice softly repeated 'aitai'. Mitsuki started to get into it and picked up the beat along with the song.

mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no

dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo

sayonara solitia ashita he

chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone

nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai

mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte

konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to

itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no

sayonara solitia

mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to

daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru

anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta

As she finished the jugdes looked studdened. Slowly one began to clap followed by the rest as Mitsuki blushed and took a bow.

"That was fantastic!" one of the jugdes said with a french accent.

"Yes that was. You could be a big hit. Ever since Full Moon and Modoka in Eternal Snow even! And I'm the one that judged her in her audition!" Kanna said.

"Yes you and Cresent Moon could skyrocket the profits! Everybody will buy your songs like when Tanaka-san started out!" a large man said.

"So I passed?" Mitsuki said.

"You passed? Hell Yes you passed!" Kanna said. Mitsuki smiled widly.

"We're think of recording your first album starting next week!" The french judge said. "And bring all your songs cause after words me might tour you with Saito Akira, Cresent Moon and Kira Takuto!" Mitsuki grinned speared even widier making the other grin to. She walked out fo the room with Aiko and she beamed at Mitsuki.

"I'm proud of you Mitsuki-chan!" Aiko said. Mitsuki blushed.

"Well thanks. I did have some practice runs." Mitsuki joked.

"Aiko-chan! Mitsuki-chan!" Both girls turned around to see Takuto running towards them. He had a blue button shirt with a pair of jeans shorts. He had his hair tied up in a tiny pony tail.

"Ah! Takuto-san. What a please to see you." Aiko said as she unnoticbly nugged Mitsuki.

"Yes Takuto-kun it is a surprize!" Takut orubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah! I heard you made it Mitsuki-chan! Congradulation! We all might be touring to!" Takuto said.

"Thanks Takuto-kun." she manged to said before turing around red leaving Takuto clueless. (okay Takuto here can be al ittle clueless in thsi fic okay?)

"So you wanna have lunch with us?" Aiko asked plotting something.

"Yeah. I was about to meet an old friend of mine. Can he join us? He is a famious composer. I think you both heard of him. Saito Akira." Both girls nodded.

"Yeah! Me and Aiko just love his music.Plus he touring with us. Aiko is a big fan with the piano. He is our age right?" Takuto nodded.

"So we in on it? Great! I know this place that is secret that no one can find us!"

"We're Mc. Donalds?" Takuto joked then duck as Aiko took a swing at him.

"Iie!(no). It called Tokyo's Moon. It at the tokyo tower! I resevered a table so we can have soem peace and quiet and i didn't know how but i had a feeling i need four chairs!" Aiko said.

"Really I haven't been to the Tokyo tower in a long time!" MItsuki said.

"Yeah. He coming from the airport. I need to pick him up."

"Why don't we take my car. I mean your bike will only hold you and we can get it in the studio's garage. I think you have a spare 'ight?" Aiko suggested. THey all nodded.

"RIGH TO THE TOKYO AIRPORT!" Takuto annoced(sp).

* * *

**Tokyo Airport**

A boy waited at the outside of the Tokyo airport. He sat on his suitcase and looked down the rode.

He wore a black shirt with a black zipperjacket over it. He had a pair of jeans and black shoes.He had milky tan skin with coal-black hair and milk chocolate eyes. He looked righ tot left as if looking for something.

"AKIRA! OVER HERE!" a voice yelled calling him. He turned and saw Takuto, Mitsuki and Aiko pullup in a silver covertable poshe.

"Takuto-kun! Hiya!" Akira said taking his suitcase with him and shaking hands with Takuto.

"Hey! These are my friends! Kouyama Mitsuki the rising star of today! -Mitsuki blushes- and the Lovely Cresent Moon, Tanaka Aiko." Aiko waved. AKira stared at her for a quick sec before acting out cool.

"Wow! So these are the girl we're touring with? Takuto you know big Celebrities now! I mean your big!"

"I hope your not talking about my weight." Takuto joked as he loaded the suitcase into the car's trunk.

"Ofcoures I am. I mean look at you!" Akira ducked as Takuto took a swing at him and Aiko and Mitsuki cracked up. Akira tooka bow. "Arigatou! no autograsphs please!" Takuto shut the trunk and sat at the back with Mitsuki much to Aiko's delight and Akira sat at the passenger's seat and they turned up the music. They reached the freeway and one of Mitsuki's and Aiko's favorite song came up. Aiko and Mitsuki started to whisper the song and Akira nugged her.

"COME ON SING IT LOUDER!" He said and turned it up a few noucks. (Hitorijime artist is unknown.)

**Aiko's Verse**

Atashi wa motto motto motto

Yokubari wagamama ni naru

Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no

Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo

**Mitsuki's Verse**

Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo

Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na

Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai

**Together**

Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni  
Tachi-uchi dekinai nara  
Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo  
Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai

**Mitsuki's Verse**

Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute

Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no

Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi

**Aiko's Verse**

Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki

O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita

Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai

**Together**

Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!

Yuuki wa koi no iryoku

Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de

Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no

Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!

Yuuki wa koi no iryoku

Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de

Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no

As the song died down so did the voices. Akira and Takuto clapped.

"That was fantastic!" Akira said. Mitsuki blushed as AIko giggled.

"Look Mitsuki is still blushing isn't that preseish?" she teased. MItsuki swatted Aiko's head. "Ouch!"

"Come on! It's time for a Takuto to sing!" Aiko poped in a cd and the music started to pump.

"COME ON TAKUTO-KUN!" Mitsuki said plafully winking at him. He blushed before starting to sing. ( Kimi Ga Ita Scene by the person who plays Touya Kinomoto! lol)

"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo

Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo

Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru

Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni

Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete

Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshite iku

Zutto issho ni itai yo to ie mo sezu

Damatte te wo furu shika dekinakatta ano koro...

"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo

Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai

Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa

Kinou yori mabushiku mieta yo

Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite

Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai

Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo

Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne?

Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo

Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru

"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo

Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo

"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo

Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai

Mitsuki and Akira clapped and Aiko whislted since her hands were full.

"That was hot Kuto-puu." Aiko said turing her head back for a few quick seconds.

"Kuto-puu?" Akira said puzzled.

"Of course!" Mitsuki said playing along with Aiko. "Out little chubby wubby Tato-chii is just soooooooo kawai!" Takuto looked down in emmbassment and mutter something none of them can catch as Akira bursted otu in laughter.

"Wow!" Akira faked to be amazed. "I think Taku-woof-woof is sick! Mi-ki can kissing all better!" Aiko burst out laughing and Mitsuki blushed blazing red. To both of they're relieve and the other two's horror they arrived at the tower.**

* * *

Inside and up.**

They walked in and a waiter led them to ta private veiw of Tokyo.

"Leave it to Aiko to pic out a fancy place like this." Takuto commented. Aiko stuck out her tounge.

"Anyways I'll have the Negi-Ramen" Aiko said mischielfly.

"I'll have the Yami-Nabe." Mitsuki said playing iwth AIko. Takuto looked dazed for a moment then ordered a Modern-yaki and Akira ordered a Tenpon-yaki.

"Hey I just thought of something very random." Takuto said. "What is they're was two groups of shigami's called Yami-nabe and Negi-ramen." Akira shurgged as Mitsuki and Aiko pretened to think.

"Hmm. That possible." Aiko said.

"Yeah. I think that's cute!" MItsukis said. They're food came an they started to eat.

"So what is your favorite insutment." Akira asked. "Mine's the violin."

"Gutair" Takuto said as he act out like he was playing a air guatair made.

"flute." Mitsukis said.

"Piano!" Aiko said.

"Oh." Silents swiped them again...(or i can't think of anything! I'll end it right here.)

They finsiehd and drive to Takuto's house and drops him and Akira off. They drove back to the estate and both said good night.

* * *

**Aiko's Room**

Aiko changed into a dark blue pai rof pajamas. She looked out the window and sees a tint of gold in the reflectin fo the window.

"Rio Izumi. Come out 'cuz I know here here with out Jonathan..."**

* * *

She can sense shigami's? Who is Saito Aiko really? If she is Meroko's sister why does she have a different last name? Fine out on my new's exciting episode/chapter of Wishing on a Falling Star!**


	4. Out in the Sun

**Hey everybody this is first Full Moon fic! I got this idea from ms Star(under score)up(under score)high on xanga and no one will ever see the music video if no one knoes about it ifit's not on a fic so people who want to see this video. inform me and i'll give you the link threw email! THis is a bit different. this first chapter is based slightly on the video ONLY. NOT COPYRIGHT! FIRST CHAPTER ONLY**

**I like to thank again my only reivewer TakutoLover. YOUR THE BEST!**

**And now i introduce you all to my newest reviewer...Christine!**

**I also realized that this story might circle around Aiko and Akira more then need me. But after a certain chapter it be Mitsuki and Takuto all the way.**

**Previously at Wishing on a Falling Star.**

* * *

Aiko changed into a dark blue pair of pajamas. She looked out the window and sees a tint of gold in the reflectin fo the window.

"Rio Izumi. Come out 'cuz I know here here with out Jonathan..."

**

* * *

STory Begins.

* * *

**

Aiko looked at the center of the room as the air rippled in golden light. Then the light explored causing Aiko to sheld her eyes. When it died down a ghost boy floated int he center of the room.

He was a blond man with small small small wings on his back. Her had blond hair and golden rod eyes. He had a black beret with two puppy ear like flaps. He wore a black vest with golden button and a golden shirt. He had on a pair of black pants and shoes. He looked at her with his eyes widen.

"You can see me?" the man asked. Aiko looked at him cooliy.

"As clear of crystal."

"And you know my name!" Aiko was now a bit bothered.

"Yes Rio Izumi. I know you fucking name." Aiko was beginning to be a little aggtative.

"So. What you want chick? Your know due in death till a long time." Izumi said.

"First of all I ain't a chick. Second of all. I want you to stop stalking Mitsuki and Me. Expentaly her. I don't want her to get hurt so abandon you missiom and tell Jonathan too." Aiko said. Izumi laughed bitterly.

"So you want me to stop?" Izumi said. "Too bad. Takuto can't find out. It not fated to be."

"Not fated to be huh? Well like what the Negi-Ramen did to change the fate. It didn't change the course of time right? I Saito Y. Aiko will change the course of time once again even if it cost my life." Aiko said seriously.

"Your really serious about this aren't you?"

"Ofcourse. This is important. You haven't see her tears, her hear her cries, feel her sadness at a full moon night. She would have been turned into a shigami if she didn't have friends." Aiko said feriscly.

"So I'm looking forward to battling you Saito." Izumi said.

"So am I Rio. So am I." Izumi smirked as he flew out the window. Aiko sat on her bed as she looked at her hands. She coughed and then looked at her hands. Blood. It was covered with blood.

"Just a matter of time...just a matter of time..."**

* * *

Next Day**

Mitsuki woke up. She felt a new pulse of hope in her chest and a new song in her mine. She looked at the poster of Full Moon in her room. She grinned.

'Full Moon is a thing of the past. Watch out Japan cause her doubles gonna rock!' she thought giggling. She walked over to the closet to pick something out. She brushed her hair into two bon bons. She wore a golden chinese silk shirt with swirls and lines in silver. She wore a pair of shorts and sandels. She put on no make-up and looked at her self in the mirror.

'Simple enough.' she thought apporlvingly. She skipped out the room and met Aiko already dressed up.

Aiko wore her hair in a braid with the end tied to the base of the hair so it looks like a ring. (Ring braid if you say) She had one a white venus top shirt with a jean skort. She had one a purple watch and sneakers.

"We don't look like our famious selves." Aiko commented.

"Well I'm okay. It just you we need to worry about! So where we going?"

"I had arrangments made this morning." She said getting her bag.

"Arrangments?" Mitsuki pondered.

"Yep. I got a rang from T-kun and he and A-pao wan't us to have breakfast at there place and then hit the movies and them some more good stuff." Aiko said mentally grinning as Mitsuki blushed.

"Takuto-kun..."

"Come on! It's not like a date or some thing." She said making Mitsuki blush even more. "We're touring together so why know I don't know bond together!" Aiko winked.

"SO how we going to get there?" Aiko grinned evily.

"ON me bike!"

"YOUR BIKE NOOOOOOOOOO WAY!" Mitsuki said holdin gup her fingers in a cross.

"To bad. Don't you wanna see Takuto-kun?" Mitsuki nodded.

"Great then it's settled. Me, You, Akira-kun and Takuto will have a blast!" Aiko said. They walked outside to a black kawasaki bike with a blue moon on it. They put on there helmets as Mitsuki recited a quick life prayer and they zoomed out of the gates.

**

* * *

The Kira home/ Aiko's PROV

* * *

**

Me and Mitsuki arrived a the apartment. We quickly took the stairs to the fourth floor and I gotta say. Mitsuki need to work ou t more! Anyways i nugged her o ring the door bell and she complied. Akira opened the door. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with shorts. He had on a black t-shirt.

"Oh your here already? Well come in! We were about ready." Akira said inviting us in. Mitsuki and I bowed and walked into tthe living room. Before I pasted Akira he whispered "So is it going to work?" i smirked slightly.

"Don't underestimate the plans I create." I sat down next to Mitsuki who was figiting with her fingers. Takuto came out witha white t-shirt with a golden dragon on it with a pair of black jeans. He had a black hoddie around his waist.

"Hey. sorry for keeping you waiting." Takuto said.

"It alright Ta-kun. Let's just go. Let see Ju-On." Mitsuki and Akira stiffen.

"YOu didn't tell me we're going to see that movie!" they both cried.Me and Takuto looked at them

"YOu afird of Ju-on? Come on it not that scary!" Itried to make them less tense.

"I know Mi-ki has an excuse but come ON! Akira you big baby!" Takuto said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean if your scared Mitsuki-chan you can hold on to Takuto-kun" I grinned mischefly. Takuto stiffen and MItsuki blushed.

"T-t-then Akira can hold you when he bawls." MItsuki siad tring to hold her breath. I glared at her.

"Hmp. come on." WE all got into the car and drove to the local movire theater.

**

* * *

2 hours and a hot dog later/ end of prov

* * *

**

Takuto, Mitsuki, Akira and Aiko were walking out shaking.

"Omigod that was so fucking scary!" Aiko said pulling on her hair."Ah ah. -coughs-"

"Really and i thought you said i was scared." Mitsuki shot back at her in trumped.

"Hey you got to hold Takuto's arms." Aiko grinned.

"Which he must have enjoyed alot!" Akira said bouncing back from the shock. Mitsuki and Takuto blushed as Akira and AIko highed fived. Aiko's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Moshi-moshi." Aiko said. "Oh hi Suzuki-san."

"Aiko! You know what day it is?" Aiko answered as Akira ased who Suzuki is.

"She's MItsuki and AIko's friend. Also AIko's manager." Takuto answered as AIko gasped.

"Oh! I didn't realize it was today! I was so busy and...-pause- Okay Suzuki-chan. I'll call a cab" Aiko shut the phone. "Looks like my day's ruin. GO on with out me guys. I need to make a all day erran." Aiko said callinga taxe.

"Oh Okay. By Aiko-chan" MItsuki said.

**

* * *

At a Clinic.

* * *

**

Aiko walked into the clinic where a woman with mid-back lenght hair was tapping her foot. She had black hair with blue ends and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had micky mouse on it. She was only an inch taller then Aiko. She rushed in.

"I"m sorry to keep you waiting!" AIko rushed in.  
"Its' okay. Come on. Wakaouji-san is waiting." They walked into a room with a few chairs scattereed with a man sitting infrom of a desk writing papers.

He had soft light wheat hair with wheat brown eyes. He wore a blue tie and a white shirt. He had brown pants with a white lab coat. He stopped writing and looked up.

"Ah. Saito-san, Hano-san. Welcome." He said. His voice gental like the wind.

"We're here for the results." Suzuki said. "We need to know why she keep coughing up blood every few days and nights." Wakaouji looked surpized.

"You mean you dont' know. Goodness I thought Saito-san told you." Suzuki now looked angery at her fried who looked down.

"Aiko..." she hissed.  
"I have Hemoptysis." she said.

"Oh Aiko." Suzuki said hugging the Cresent Moon.

"Yes. She's on medication right now. She has been since I think last week." Suzuki didn't ge angry knowing why AIko kept this away from her.

"So you want me not to tell them?" Aiko nodded.

"SHe is getting better. Not coughing anymore right?" Aiko nodded.

"Good. Now you may both leave." Wakaouji said getting back to his paper work.

Back to the Trio.

MItsuki and Takuto walked around the streets allitle. Akira had decided to leave on acoutning that he had to still pack fo rthe trip. Secretly sniggering.

"So what do you want to do Takuto-kun?" Mitsuki asked. Takuto shurgged.

"Um. What about we go to that local shrine. I've never been there but I hear is really really cool." Takuto suggered. Mitsuki's eyes glimmer.

"Ok! Lets' go!" He laughed and dragged him to the shrine.

**

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

**

Akira was at the shrine and grinned. He snapped his fingers and became a ghost copy of himself. His clothes disappeared and he wore a hue blue pai rof pants with a t-shirt and black vest. He wore a backwords cap and had a large pair of wings. He sniggered.

'Aiko-chan you never believe me if I told you so.' He silently flew to a tree and grinned. His targets were there as on cue. He had a tap on the should and turned around as saw a pai rof sapphire eyes.

'AIKO-SAN!" he screamed. Aiko was right besides him with large angel wings and a blue head band with one black wing attached to each side of her head. She wore a black venus top with a purple cresent moon on it. She had one black ankle boots. He hair was ina natural curl.

"Hey. I didn't know you a half." Aiko said.

"Yeah well Half angel if that's what you mean yeah."

"Same. Come on the couple is getting away!" Aiko hissed and raced towards. Akira blinked before chasing after her.

"MATTA!" When Akira caught up. They watched Takuto and Mitsuki having a grand time with each other.

"You know there something about you that makes me wonder, 'What Is it about Mitsuki that I'm so attrached too." Takuto joked.

"Well. I don't know. What makes Takuto so fun to be around?" Takuto striked a pose

"My good looks." He said charmingly as Mitsuki stuck her finger in her mouth pretening to gag. "Hey!"

Mitsuki giggled. "Hey your self!" Aiko and Akira looked at each other.

"They look like their doing okay by them selves." Akira said.

"Hey. Akira-kun, how you know about Takuto's memories?" Akira winked.

"I'm his guardian angel." Aiko made an 'O' with her mouth.

"Okay then. Come on I see Izumi and Jonathan!" Aiko squealed. She flew infront of them as they were about to make the water from a hose pour on to Takuto and Mitsuki who were to busy laughing to noticed.

"Nu-uh." Akira said who had followed Aiko, moved his hand and the hose was pulled from Izumi's grasped.

"Well well well. What do we have hear." Aiko said. Izumi smirked.

"Well if it isn't the little Saito Singer."

"So Izumi-kuunnnn. This is the witch you speak of?" Jonathan said.

"Its Sor-Cer-Ess. Duh. Jeez your more stupider then you look." Aiko muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Akira demanded. The shigamis chuckled.

"We're here to stop them from getting together. Like so." Jonathan moved his hands and a girl in a near by dunktank fell in and a huge splah came and wet the living, including Takuto and Mitsuki. Aiko and Akira glared.

"You just made a big mistake," Aiko said making a smalled evil smile. Akira pointed at Takuto who took off his jacket and lended it to Mitsuki who thanked him and wore it. The Four felt the warms of the two's heart's grow.

"Damm it Jonathan!" Izumi scold.

"NO adiou my little friends!" Aiko moved her hands ina circular motion and a gush of wind pushed themm out of the fair and far far away...

**

* * *

I Know this chapter is cruddy. I'm sorry! It just that yeah. I'm out of ideas so...next chapter is the TOUR!**


	5. Small Secert of Izumi and Aiko

**I'm so sorry! I am so late! You see I had a bit of a low inspiration on Full Moon but I'm back! or at least for now...anywaysThis is a bit about Izumi more then the tour.**

**Thank you TakutoLover yet again!

* * *

**

**One month and a morning later**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuki yelled as she tripped over the stairs. Aiko gasped as she ran to Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki-chan! Are you alright?" Mitsuki nodded. She had her hair in a sing braid with a white ribbon tied at the end. She had some strands for frame her face and wore a white tank top with a cherry blossom on it. She had on a pair of black kapris. Mitsuki stood up dusting herself.

"Yeah I"m okay. I"m just a little bit...trippy this morning." Aiko giggled. She had her hair down with a dark blue butterfly clip in her hair. She had on a black venus top with a black jacket and a pair of black jeans.

"Well today is the day began to start touring! this is going to be an exciting adventure. I know that something big will happen." She eyed her eyes on a certain bond shinigami that glared at her. Mitsuki grinned.

"Yeah! this is going to be a blast!" Mitsuki said already hyped up.

"Well lets hope some people won't interfere.." Aiko mutter quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyways shouldn't we be meeting the boys soon? Oh and you new manager"

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Mitsuki dragged Aiko to a motorcycle that Mitsuki called the Bike of doom or a.k.a. Aiko's motorcycle. As soon as they got on Aiko roared the engines and they soon headed to the studio.

* * *

**Studio**

When they arrived Aiko parked the bike inter private garage. When they walked out of the garage and saw Suzuki, Takuto, a driver man, Akira and another woman standing near a tour bus.

Suzuki had her hair in a French braid. She had on a bit of gloss and wore a red blouse. She had on a pair of jeans a shoulder purse.

Takuto wore a pair of black shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a angel falling down with a the edges blurred a bit.

Akira wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a dark emerald green t-shirt with a white long sleeve turtle neck.

The driver wore a gray uniform.

The woman had light curly brown hair to her chin and aqua green eyes. She had on a black spegatti strap dress with a white long sleeve shirt under it.

"Ohayou!" Suzuki said happily seeing the two girl walk towards them.

"Ohayou Suzuki-san!" Aiko called out.

"Mitsuki-chan, This is your new manager, Avatino Risa." Mitsuki and the lady shook hands.

"Hi" Mitsuki said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well I'm honored to work with a rising star!"

"Hey this is Rino. He just said to call him Rino." Akira said pointing at the driver as he walked into the bus.

"SO where are we going now?" Aiko asked.

"We are all going to Akashi." Takuto answered.

"OH." Aiko looked at Takuto for a moment then looked at Mitsuki. She nudged Akira to come over into the bus with her. Akira follows. They walked into the back of the bus as Aiko closed the windows with he drapes.

"So whats the next move?" Aiko bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know. They see so well off but all I feel i can do is just protect Mi-ki from Izumi." Akira's eyes soften for once even if they only known each other for a month that she looked so sad and vulnerable

"It's okay Aiko-chan..." Aiko let out a small sob then took a deep breath.

"Thanks for the comfort Akira-kun. Your a great friend...but i think you should know one thing about Izumi that he doesn't really remember."

"OH?" Akira asked raising a brow.

"He was my ex-boyfriend who died because he thought his life was hell. Izumi Rio was my first boyfriend. I just want to let you know that we have an advantage..." Aiko said silently. Akira was a bit shocked.

"When he?"

"When i was 12. Takuto and Route L were still touring and well..he got really sad and hang himself, he died the day before the year Meroko died. He said he really liked her and i guess even in death they can't be apart."

"You sure it's alright for me to know about this?" Akira asked a bit touched that Aiko trust him more then Mitsuki just to let him know about Izumi Rio.

"Yeah. You seem to be like me. Even Meroko is still gaining back her memories still doesn't remember Izumi from the blood life."

"Isn't Izumi going to hear since he is so near?"

"I made a barrier. Anyways they will want us to be out. And we have a concert in a few days. Come on!" Aiko said jumping back up to her little well um spirit. Akira laughed as Takuto and the rest came in.

"Took you all long enough." Akira said. Takuto grinned.

"Why and interrupt you and ms Cersent Moon here's little hour of happiness?"

"Kuto-chiii." Takuto raised his hands in defense With in hours Mitsuki fell asleep against Takuto's shoulder and Takuto on Mitsuki's head. They two Managers had slept in the front of the bus. Aiko was nearly asleep on Akira's shoulder.

"Ai-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still like Rio?"

"I guess it still hasn't pass yet." For a odd reason a lump formed in the bottom of Akira's stomach and it made him kinda jealous. "Nighty night Aira-kun." Aiko fell asleep as Akira, who tired to figure out the feeling, followed.

* * *

**Okay I know this is late but i had some issues to sort out with. I promise the next two days after this I'll TRY to post up the really tour chapter!.**

**This chapter was basically to talking about the background of our fair Izumi. And this chapter is realllllllllllllllllly short!**


End file.
